Ice Bucket Challenge
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Todos conocemos este famosos reto, que muchos músicos,futbolistas y actores han realizado,¿Como sería ver una versión con los Mugiwaras? Púes todo comienza siendo un reto serio, ¿Como acabará?,¿Podrán aguantar el frío? Pasen y lean :D


**Muy buenas lectores de Fanfiction! Bueno hoy no traigo nada especial solo un oneshot cogiendo como idea este reto que se a hecho tan famoso para luchar contra la E.L.A que como muchos de vosotros sabréis es una enfermedad y bueno se está donando mucho dinero gracias a este reto que se ha hecho tan popular hoy en día y pensé "¿Como sería que lo hicieran los Mugiwaras?" Pues e aquí el resultado.**

**Disclaimer:No soy Eiichiro Oda ya que no sé como y cuando terminará este Manga/Anime, solo tomo estos sexys personajes con swuag para hacer un rico y divertido Fanfic **

**Nos leemos abajo :D **

**Ice Bucket Chanllenge **

Todos estaban en cubierta meditando aquella proposición...Algunos más que otros ya que no era nada "preocupante" solo sería un momento y ya esta, todo bien, sin embargo obviamente era pasar frío...mucho frío¿un momento, he dicho frío?

Sí, exacto desde hace 4 horas les dijeron que los retaban a el Ice Bucket Chanllenge, ¿que como pasó eso? Púes fácil, en una de sus desembarcos los Mugiwaras mientras iban en busca de víveres etc... Digamos que como siempre se metieron en un lío.

_**FLASBACK**_

Luffy se metió en una pelea entre piratas en una taberna,él estaba acompañado con Zoro, Usopp y Franky.

-Oi Luffy tranquilizate-Dijo el moreno asustado.

-No puede, a deshonrado su honor, además la culpa la tiene estos tipos-Dijo Zoro señalando a el grupo.

-¡Suuupeeer!- Exclamó un Franky entusiasmado.

Luffy se levantó de la silla lleno de rabia,¿que por que? Fácil un grupo de piratas lo miraban e hicieron bromas,cuando el capitán de aquella banda iba a por más ron digamos que...Sí exacto, tocó el sombrero de paja de Luffy, haciendo que cayera al suelo y derramando ron en ella adrede como burla e insulto.

-Si quieres pelea la tendrás-Dijo Luffy tomando su sombrero el cual estaba mojado y se lo puso.

-Esta bien...Chaval, hoy al atardecer tendremos nuestro desafío.-Dijo sonriente el capitán del navío.

-Que sepas que nadie a podido hacerlo, te dejará "helado" jajaja.

"_helado" _Pensó Usopp ya que le sonó muy raro.

-¿Por que helado? -Preguntó Usopp, uno de los piratas sonrió y dijo:

-A lo que se refiere nuestro capitán es que os retamos Mugiwaras al Ice Bucket Chanllenge.

-¿Ice que?-Dijo Franky curioso.

-Conocéis la Davy Back Fight,¿no?-Preguntó el capitán.

-Si,si que la conocemos incluso participamos-Dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver?-Dijo nuevamente el espadachín

-Es un reto famoso del Nuevo Mundo, en el cuál tenéis que echaros un cubo de agua fría con hielo encima-Dijo sonriente el capitán.

-¡Joder! -Exclamó Usopp-Con eso me da una embolia ¿y si no lo hacemos?-Preguntó asustado Usopp.

-Fácil, tenéis que pagar 1000 Berries.

-¿¡NANI!?-Gritaron los cuatro al unisono

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Nada más llegar al Sunny lo hablaron con los demás y como siempre cuando se trata de dinero Nami actúa mal sobre todo si tiene que perder una gran suma de dinero a causa de sus nakamas idiotas.

-¿No nos podemos rajar?-Dijo la pelirroja, Usopp negó con la cabeza y chopper habló

-Parece mentira...¿Sabéis que malo es eso? No es que sea muy saludable la verdad...-Dijo Chopper negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque yo estoy acostumbrado a bajas temperaturas-Terminó de aclarar el renito más bien para si mismo que para el resto.

-Luffy-Llamó Brook a su capitán y este volteó a ver a su esqueletico amigo.

-No te rajarás,¿verdad?-Luffy sonrió.

-¿Que clase de pirata sería si me negara a hacer una tontería como esa? Creo que he hecho cosa peores, bueno todos nosotros y pienso que será algo divertido Shishishi-Rió Luffy con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán-Dijo Zoro-Solo es un cubo con hielo, no es nada-Dijo el peliverde sonriente.

-Puede llegar a ser divertido...-Dijo la morena.

-Yohohoho si Luffy-san se apunta yo también, espero no congelarme el cerebro, ¡ah! Es verdad aunque yo no tengo Johohoho-Exclamó Brook.

El resto de la banda miró a Sanji el cuál no había hablado y de repente algo en su mente vino y se emocionó.

-¡Podré ver a Nami y a Robin con las camisas mojadas! Mellorineee~~~-Dijo un Sanji feliz teniendo una leve hemorragia nasal mientras farfullaba cosas como "Podré ver su hermoso cuerpo mojado,la tela fina pegada a sus pieles" etc...

Los demás pensaron, básicamente todos habían afirmado que si, pero Nami todavía no.

-No quiero tener que mojarme con agua fría, y mas con hentais como vosotros-Dijo señalando a Sanji (que tenía una hemorragia siendo tapada con papeles para la nariz), Brook y Franky.

-Pero por otra parte no quiero perder 1000 Berries tontamente-La joven suspiró resignada.

-Esta bien...Participaré-Dijo finalmente haciendo que Luffy sonriera.

-¡Estupendo! Chicos, ganemos esa apuesta-Dijo Luffy levantándose de su silla y todos al unísono afirmaron con un "Sí".

Así que allí estaban todos ya en la plaza, cada mugiwara tenía enfrente un cubo de agua con el hielo , todos los chicos iban en bañador, pero con la diferencia de que Franky y Sanji llevaban una camisa de tirantes mientras que los demás iban sin camisa.

Nami y Robin lucían unos preciosos bikinis.

Nami llevaba un bikini rojo color pasión y llevaba unos shorts cortos como pantalón y Robin un bikini negro y atada a su cintura un pareo de un color pastel.

A unos pocos metros estaban los piratas que lo retaron, riendo pensando que se rajarían y les pagarian como les había pasado con numerosas bandas piratas, pero eso era por que no conocía a los mugiwaras.

-Esta bien,veo que no os habéis ido-Dijo sonriente este tipo cruzándose de brazos mirándolos a cada

uno de ellos.

-Venga ya...¿De verdad piensas que somos tan cobardes?Esto no es nada para nosotros,pero seguro que es algo divertido Shishishishi.

Dijo Luffy riendo, sus nakamas al verlo así de contento e ilusionado con el reto no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-¿Quien empezará?-Dijo Usopp, volteando a todos.

El orden de todos era así, empezando por la izquierda Usopp,teniendo al lado a Chopper,al lado del renito Nami, teniendo al lado al cocinero,luego Luffy al lado de este el vicecapitán Zoro,al lado de el la morena de ojos azules,luego Franky y para finalizar Brook.

-Yo mismo-Dijo el Cyborg orgulloso de empezar él, cogió el cubo con una de sus grandes y robóticas manos y se lo echó en cima cayendo el agua helada junto al hielo.

-¡SUUUUUPEEEER!-Gritó Franky titiritando un poco.

-¿Esta fría Franky?-Le dijo la pelirroja muerta de miedo y nervios.

-No...No, solo es un poco-Decía él restándole importancia mientras se moría de frío.

Algunos de los demás de la banda reían por ver la reacción de Franky.

-¡Venga ahora yo!-Gritó el capitán entusiasmado,cogió el cubo y bajo la atenta mirada de todos se lo hecho encima,Luffy al notar el agua fría y el hielo al terminar tiró el cubo.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Que fría coño! -Dijo Luffy muerto de frío.

-¡Me congelo!-Dijo nuevamente y todos rieron púes no sabían que su capitán iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

-Venga Luffy si no es para tanto-Dijo Zoro, Luffy el cuál también temblaba de frío como su otro nakama.

-¿Que no?, ¡Toma!-Dijo cogiendo el cubo y echándoselo a Zoro, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa.

Todos rieron olvidando que los otros piratas los miraban absortos de como se lo pasaban en realidad todos bien.

Zoro gruñó molesto totalmente mojado,Robin rió al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-Zoro tienes un trozo de hielo en el pelo-Dijo quitándoselo de la cabeza mientras el enarcaba la ceja ya que estaba enfadado con lo que hizo Luffy y su rabia aumentó cuando Robin se rió de él.

-Yo que tu no me reiría-Dijo él ahora sonriendo y echándole el cubo de agua a Robin, todo ya empezó como broma y juego.

-Eh marimo,te vas a enterar por hacerle eso a mi Robin-Chuawn-Dijo el rubio molesto.

-Venga Sanji no seas agua fiestas-Dijo Nami echándole ahora a él el cubo.

-¡Mierda! Que fría esta coño-Dijo Sanji con la camisa mojada mientras nami reía al igual que sus otros compañeros, Usopp y Chopper jugaban tirando más cubos al resto de sus nakamas, los unos a los otros riendo y jugando como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Los otros piratas los veían, no se creían que lo que empezó como un reto popular se tomara como un juego, pero allí estaban los mugiwaras riendo y jugando muriéndose de frío y es que pese a estar

en el Nuevo Mundo los juegos,risas y bromas no cesaban, por que todos juntos de una cosa tan tonta o seria sacaban miles de sonrisas.

Aunque fuera una lucha contra la E.L.A

-FIN-

**TACHAN! Bueno se que no es de lo mejor que he hecho pero me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo, y bueno es un poco de como son esta banda, esa amistad que tienen todos que incluso en cosas como un reto supuestamente serio terminan todos riendo y pasándolo bien por que ese es el fin del Ice Bucket Challenge eso y donar dinero a la fundación obviamente,pero esto era otra manera de verlo ;) **

**Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien con el fic y que al menos os haya sacado alguna sonrisa o risa :D **

**Un saludo a todos volveré pronto a F.F **

**Dejadme algún review para saber si les gustó etc... **

**Un abrazo a todos,les quiero :D y espero que nos leamos pronto **

**Sayonara! :D **


End file.
